1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic apparatus and a heat dissipation module thereof, and more particularly, to a power supply and a heat dissipation module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern time where the electronic industry has fully developed, most of various electronic apparatuses employs a power supply for providing electric power. Generally, the major function of a power supply is to convert an alternating current (AC) into a stable direct current source (DC source) required by various electronic apparatuses.
The electronic components in a power supply would generate thermal energy during the operation. Therefore, a heatsink is employed and disposed in the power supply for dissipating heat to avoid the electronic components from getting excessively high temperature. The heatsink directly contacts the casing of the power supply so as to transfer the heat out of the casing. With such a disposition design however, the casing of the power supply would get a quite high temperature so that a user easily accidentally touches the casing to get scalded.